Variations
by Iris Cornelia Jade
Summary: And that's the liar's honest truth.


**Inspired by Langston Hughes's "Dream Variations," to which I give due credit. This is a story about various characters talking to Ian, all saying almost the exact same words, yet all meaning completely different things. If you're confused, PM me and explain. I'm rather proud of this one.**

**Un-betaed. Flames will be used to roast s'mores on.**

* * *

><p>~I~S~A~B~E~L~<p>

"_Get a Clue, Ian"_

I _mean_ it **both** ways

You **t**h**i**n**k** he'd get at least _one._

He _k_now_s_ what's **going on,**

He _k_now_s_ not to **try** and _stop_ _it._

I **scoff** at the thought.

**As if!**

_Sure,_

He's **suave,**

Smart,

_Smooth,_

_**A**_nd he's learnin_**g.**_

But he'll _never_ catch up to me

And that's the _truth_ of** lies**

From the person who tells both

As often as she **c**_h_**a**_n_**g**_e_**s** _c_**l**_o_**t**_h_**e**_s._

~A~M~Y~

"_Get a Clue, Ian"_

I _mean_ it **both **ways

And I **lost** _h_op_e_

**L**_oooo_**ng ago**

That he'd **get**_either_

_Let_**alone** both.

He **doesn't** have _a single _Clue

What's **going on.**

_Clue._

**Oh, the irony.**

_Sure,_

He's** suave**

_Smooth,_

E**v**_e_r**y**_t_h**i**_n_g **I'm not.**

But he's _**not**_ intelligent.

If **he is**, **he doesn't** _show it._

And _now_ he knows,

And_I think_he's known it _**for a while.**_

He _a_c_c_e_p_t_s_ i_t_, **however ****g****r****u****d****g****i****n****gl****y**

Because he'll _never_ catch up to me

And that's the _honest person's_ _truth_, cloaked in a **lie.**

~N~A~T~A~L~I~E~

"_Get a Clue, Ian"_

I _mean_ it **two** ways,

With _**one**_ _hi_dd_en_ meaning

He **can't** _possibly_ figure out.

He gets **both** ways,

But _**not**_ the _hi_dd_en_ one.

**How could he?**

He has no Clue.

_Clue. _

**Funny.**

_Sure,_

He's **suave,**

_Smooth,_

Smart, 

**Everything** we've _ever_ been br_o_ugh_t_ up t_o_ be.

But he's more **stable** than me,

I'm _t_e_e_t_e_r_i_n_g_ on the edge,

And that's the_ truth_

From the **liar** that could have been_ honest_

_**I**_f she'd trie_**d.**_

~S~I~N~E~A~D~

"_Get a Clue, Kabra"_

I _mean_ it **one** way

And I _hope to heaven_ he **doesn't **i_**n**__t_**e**_r_p**r**_e_t it the **other.**

He gets it like I **planned** him to.

Well, _of course_—I'm not **c**at**t**y for nothing.

_Catty._

**That's ironic.**

_Sure,_

He's **suave,**

_Smooth,_

And smart,

_By society's standards._

But **I've** got _all that_ and _more,_

And _more_ is **what it takes**

To VVin _the hunt._

And that's from the person

That **can't be** _honest_

For **f**ear that she'll **lie.**

~N~E~L~L~I~E~

"_Get a Clue, Kabra"_

There's _only __**one**_ way to t_a_k_e_ i_t_

_Coming from_ **me.**

**He understands.**

He hasn't taken _in_**fl**ec_ti_**on**_ training_

**For nothing.**

_Nothing?_

That's what he is to me.

Which makes it **ironic,**

**Only** _slightly,_

And **only** if you're **h**_a_l**f** _c_r**a**_z_y

**(Which I am, of course.)**

Well,_** obviously,**_

He's _smooth,_

**Suave,**

_Smart,_

_**Stealthy,**_

And sick.

(His _**mind**_ is, anyway.)

Because **that's** _what it takes_ to _k_i**s**s a girl and **leave her to die** in a cave _five minutes later._

_My charges may not speak,_

**But I have EyEs.**

And there's a _**reason**_ Grace hired **me.**

And that's the _honest truth_

For a person who,

_**(After hanging with Cahills for so long)**_

Isn't sure what's _truth_ and** lie**

**Anymore.**

~I~A~N~

"_Get a Clue, Ian"_

I _mean_ it in **every** way **possible.**

I _try_ to understand it from **a**_**l**_**l**_**a**_**n****g****l**_**e**_**s****,**

But there are **n**_u_m**e**_r_o**u**_s_ **facets** on the _diamond_

And I only have **so many** _EyEs._

There's **nothing**_ funny_ with this

**Right now.**

_Sure,_

I'm **suave,**

_Smooth,_

Smart,

_Sly,_

And _**stealthy.**_

**Everything** _my expectations_ have brought me to be.

But I'll **never** be who I could _have been_

Or should _have been_

Or would _have been_

_(Had I not gotten into this mess.)_

And that's the **liar's **_honest truth._

**(Two truths are what it takes to fix one lie.)**

~T~R~U~T~H~

_Fin_


End file.
